The Winchesters
by KennethBowie91
Summary: Sam wakes up to realize Dean is not with him any longer and that he sits in the Impala alone. The daily adventures of the Winchester Boys have caught up with them and they continue to try and create a much safer place to live in as they battle the supernatural and natural.
1. Demons Just Want to Have Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, I am only a fan writing fan fiction for entertainment, that is all. **

Chapter 1: Demons Just Want to Have Fun

Dean fired up the Impala ready for the next adventure that awaits as Sam sleeps away in the night in the passengers seat. Bobby has given them leads to a job in Los Angeles. They continue the fight of the universe, protecting the innocent, saving lives, and most significantly saving the world; doing the family job.

Sam wakes up to an empty drivers seat as he searches for the whereabouts of his big brother, Dean. Sam dozed off a little too much and he sees a dwindling city. Cars are overthrown off their usual balance. Many of them glued to the sides of other vehicles engulfed in flames. Skyscrapers brighten up the sky more with their own fires, which the blazes of the wreckage, and debris of the tragedy pollute the morning sky with smog. Giving off an apocalyptic vibe the city melts like lava on flesh and bone. Los Angeles truly lives up to it's name and soon it will be lost. Sam still wondering where his brother could be. Looking to the left of the wreckage he finds nothing and the right is only similar. In fact everywhere he searches in the area he cannot find him anywhere and he cannot spot anyone; he is a lone survivor.

"Dean!" He shouts. "Where are you!" There is no answer found. He continues to yell out for Dean, but every attempt fails.

The Winchester life has caught up with him and Dean. Sam worries what could have happened while he was resting. His eyes are painted with guilt. Sam blames himself for the lost of his older brother, because if it were not for his exhaustion then maybe Dean would be alright. That goes to say that he still does not understand exactly what conflict he is dealing with hear. He only wishes that he had more knowledge on this case. This mystery is killing him and his prayers go out to his brother.

"I will find you Dean!" He shouts out in his mind.

Sam figures that Dean must have left him some sort of message or something. So he frantically rushes back into the car on the passengers side to retrieve his phone off of the dash board. Phone in hand he sees that Dean has left him a voicemail. "D-demons!" The message then cuts off and Sam is more worried than before now. Hearing his brother scream in the agony that it seems that he is in, but he's still hoping for the better; he stays optimistic in finding his brother.

Soon Sam's head turns inside out, the pain is worse than the headaches he has had before, and it feels as though claws are picking at his brain. He falls down against the side of the Impala. "Ahh!" Sam screams as loud as he possibly can; screech-like. His hands grasp his head as he tries to reduce the pain, but nothing can be done to ease the hurt within his skull. His visions have crept up on him again and he begins to see where his brother, Dean, is. He is trapped by demons whose eyes are as white as snow. They toy with Dean who hangs from above embodied in chains like a slave. There is no possibility for escape.

The yellow-eyed demon reveals himself and Dean cannot believe who he is seeing at the moment. "Hey there Dean remember me?" Yellow-eyes gives off a nice demon smirk and chuckles.

"Azazel, you sonuvabitch! Let me go right now!" Dean demands as he angrily glares at the demon.

"Calm down Dean, I'm not gonna bite. Not yet at least." He grins.

"Where's Sammy?"

"No need to worry about him, he's good for now."

"What do you mean for now! You got damn demons get tired of playing of playing my little pony with Lucifer so you come out here and screw with us!"

"Same old Dean. Always room for jokes." Yellow-eyes moves closer and orders the other demons to leave the premises.

"You better not lay a damn finger on my brother! You hear me!" Dean says and is pissed to his highest extent.

"Like I said before, he's good for now."

"When I get outta this I swear!" Dean explodes.

"Swear what, Dean?"

"I'm gonna hunt you down like I've never hunted better before in my life!"

"You need to learn to watch who your speaking to like that. I believe it's about time to shut you up!"

Azazel rips the chains and Dean collapses to the ground a few inches away from his friend, yellow-eyes. Dean quickly recovers his balance feeling a sting of pain in his right knee due to his fall. The demon lifts Dean into the air and projects him ten feet off of the ground as he lands on his knee. Dean repositions himself back up once again and he is in even more pain than before. His hands veil over his right knee as he can barely stand his ground. The demon motions forward in Dean's direction and his yellow neon eyes are glowing with rage; the genuine eyes of a demon ready to unleash his hell.

"I'm going to roast your ass just like your mommy!" Azazel screams and smiles at Dean ready to spill blood.

All of this is going on in Sam's mind and the vision seems to be killing him. The excruciating pain continues to eat away at his head and he is now laid out on the ground next to the Impala fearing that his life will soon end. Los Angeles surrounds him in devastation and pandemonium reeks its way all around Sam. Here his head plays mind games and here the world gets closer in annihilating him. The flames of Los Angeles get closer to devouring Sam as he struggles seeing the demise of his brother, Dean, from the hands of the yellow-eyed demon, Azazel. His mind goes off like a grenade destroying the frontline of men at war. Only it does not end and there is a domino effect to the explosions; it lasts for an eternity in his mind.

The yellow-eyed demon lifts Dean broken body midair one last time. Azazel ignites human flesh alive as his victim screams like no other has ever shouted before when suffering from torture. Until he can no longer scream anymore the flamethrower peels away at Dean. Soon Death catches Dean in the vision and Sam knows that his brother will be gone in the matter of seconds, because his visions always come true.

Sam's nostrils are bleeding out like a river flowing as he cannot handle the pain any longer. Los Angeles only a few seconds away from cremating his body, mind, and soul forever. Double dozes of pains are going to be the end for Sam and it looks like the Winchester brothers' time is up and soon they will join either their mother or father; heaven or hell.

"Sammy!" Dean calls out to his passed out brother who has been talking to himself in his sleep. "Wake up, Sam!" Dean shakes Sam awake.

"Dean, Azazel's back!" Same cries out as he recovers himself from his nightmare.

"What are you talking about? We killed him already, there is no way he can be back. I killed him with the Colt Sam, he's gone! Everything's fine you just had a nightmare, so calm down, and eat some breakfast."

"B-but Dean, I know what I saw." Sam replies back as he rises out of his cheap motel bed. "I know it sounds crazy Dean, but listen. I saw him in my dream and he was back and he killed you."

"What?" Dean says.

"Yeah, crazy right? He burned you alive just like he did mom and on top of that there was something going wrong in Los Angeles."

"What went wrong in L.A.?"

"Just like you went down, well I had my own difficulties as well. I was cremated from the flames of the city Dean. It was so strange and it felt so damn real, more realistic than my usual visions. I just get this feeling that he's been reborn somehow, I can just feel him out there somewhere."

"You sure about this? Because I can't believe it Sammy. You expect me to think that yellow-eyed sonuvabitch is still walking out there in some meat suit? We killed him over two years ago!" Dean yells as his thoughts cannot believe what is coming out of Sam's mouth. They shot Azazel right in between the eyes with the Colt that could kill anything supernatural. Dean is truly in a state of disbelief and all he wants is for Sam to be wrong about this one.

"Just trust me Dean, he's out there somewhere waiting for us. He's taking his time, I don't know what for, but I know he's out there."

"Alright! I believe you. You're the one with the psychic freaky powers. So okay then lets say that he is alive again, how are we gonna kill him this time with no more bullets in the Colt? We gotta plan this out smoothly Sam, but just in case we need Castiel first. We gotta be one-hundred percent sure that the bastard is back, because I don't wanna be worried about something when there's absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Cas has been missing for a year Dean, we've been calling for his help, and I don't think he's gonna follow through." Sam says looking at Dean with doubt in his eyes.

"Well, we gotta try anyway."

Dean steadily calls upon the angel, Castiel for his assistance, but he does not reveal himself just as Sam had thought. "Cas! Got damn it, get your holy ass down here right now? After all we have been through together you can't even show up when we call you? Come on Cas! You don't do this to us this time you here me?"

"Please, Cas. Is Azazel back?" Sam responds looking up as Dean does as well. It has been a year since Sam and Dean have heard from there old angel friend, Castiel. Ever since the fight against the apocalypse the two have not heard a single word from him; he has abandoned them for so long. The Winchester brothers and Castiel fought side by side to send Lucifer back into his hell hole. They did whatever they could and offered their lives for the sake of the future; for the sake of the entire world and Castiel has not contacted them ever since.

"Cas." The Winchester brothers say in rhythm as they eye Castiel, not fully believing at first that he has finally appeared for them.

"Where and the hell have you been Cas? We've been calling you for damn near a year now!" Dean unleashes with all his anger. He is so pissed off at Castiel that he walks over towards him and punches him square in his face. "Damn it!" Dean stumbles backwards a bit as he holds his right fist with his other hand. Trying to relieve the pain from punching an angel, their faces are like iron.

"We've been down here hunting like crazy for a year Cas and you didn't think that we needed your help anymore? You do know that there are other things to worry about than Lucifer! Right?" Sam asks looking at Castiel with a huge disappointment. "We needed you!" Dean shouts.

"Dean. Sam." Cas says.

"Is that all you can say Cas!" Dean is overpowered with anger and it won't be soon enough before he decides to begin hunting angels for a change.

"I'm sorry Dean. Sam. I've been busy with my duties for the lord. I've wanted to get back to you as soon as possible, but I can help you with you're problem this time Dean. I'm here for the both of you, Sam."

"About got damn time Castiel. You owe us big!" Dean says as he cools down his wild beast of an attitude.

"Great Cas. So about this demon, Azazel, is he back?" Sam asks.

"Please tell me the sonuvabitch is gone Cas, please." Dean hopes.

Castiel walks over to Dean and Sam who are standing next to each other. He rises both of his hands on top of there heads and he works his angel magic. The Winchesters see Azazel and he is releasing all kinds of demons from hell. Demons are soaring all around the universe and they occupy the bodies of innocent citizens everywhere. The vision that Castiel shares with the boys depict demons of all shapes, ranks, and sizes entering bodies. In California hundreds of demons are released, in New York City people are losing themselves to demons. Everyone in the world from east to west, north to south are being manifested and they lose control of themselves. Demons force themselves into children and wear them as meat suits; they skin walk in the bodies of the innocent taking away all life from life.

"Sam. Dean. He's back alright, and he's brought over a thousand of friends with him. Now I must get back, take care, I'll get back to you soon." Castiel vanishes.

"You don't know how badly I wanted you to be wrong Sammy." Dean says as he pounds his hands at the wall near his cheap motel bed. The demon who burned our mother right in front of you is still alive! Now he's brought about a thousand other freaky sonuvabitches with him! This war isn't over yet Sam. Call Bobby!"

"Already ahead of you Dean. Lets kill this damn thing again, for mom, and for dad.


	2. Hunting Season

Chapter 2: Hunting Season

Bobby cannot believe the information that Sam and Dean have shared with him over the phone. To know that Azazel is back is the worse feeling in the world to them, mostly because he was the vital reason for why the Winchesters were even a part of the war. Who can really say that Sam and Dean wouldn't be caught up in the hardships of the supernatural if Azazel never came for Sam when he was only a infant. If Mary Winchester had never consented to Azazel's deed with baby Sammy in the beginning of it all. Who can genuinely conclude that her sons would be living normal lives as she had always planned for them? The last thing Mary wanted for her boys was for them to be dead right in the middle of all of the conflict and she thought her agreement with Azazel would prevent that from happening; she was clueless of what her sons' lives would become. The promise was that when he was to come for baby Sam that she would not interfere with what he had destined for the child. Mary went against that and faced the consequences for her actions. Azazel raised hell on Mary pinning her like a dart onto the ceiling, igniting her flesh above poor baby Sam, and from then on the boys' father, John Winchester, knew what he had to do to protect them. To get them ready for the fight just around the corner, he trained the boys like they were in the army, and they were his soldiers, not his sons. He was not their father anymore, but he was their general, and every single day Sam and Dean were at war. The normal life Mary wanted was gone forever and it became the Winchesters sworn oath to hunt the supernatural, just as there mother did, and as John did. No matter what they defeat Sam and Dean will always be the magnets of disaster and there is nothing they can do about it, but fight. Now they must defeat the one responsible for their involvement once again. They must find an alternative in taking down Azazel, this time for good, but until then the struggles are only at its highest capacity for the Winchester brothers.

Sam and Dean hop into the Impala and hit the road to Bobby's house in South Dakota. When they arrive Sam knocks on the door and Bobby answers. He invites them in and greets them with a couple of ice cold beers to start the visit off in the right direction. After all the hunt for Azazel really has not begun yet so a few drinks should not be too bad.

"Well boys, looks like we have to find a way to put this damn demon back in his hell hole, unless we can find another way to kill it." Says Bobby. He gulps down portions of his beer. "You boys got em once, won't say it's gonna be easier this time. Especially if the damn thing now has the power to open the gates of hell. Releasing all those demons out and what not, there's no telling what kind of bad mamma jammas have been released this time. To tell you the truth I'm scared shitless boys."

"Yeah. We know Bobby, we've been thinking of ways to take this thing out again, but there is no better way to do it than the with the aid of the Colt." Says Sam.

"We gotta find, or make more bullets or somethin. Put this sonuvabitch back for good this time." Said Dean.

"Dean, you know better than I do when I say that there is no damn way to get anymore bullets for the Colt. We just can't rely on it this time. I wish it weren't that way, but the truth to the matter is that we used up all of those shells carelessly when we should have saved a few just in case Azazel decided to show his ugly ass face again." Bobby answers back wishing that he could rewind the clock and go back in time to do things more differently. Go back to a moment in which they wasted a bullet to the Colt when they could have easily saved that shot for later.

"I know we'd all do anything to have even a shot left, but the case is just that we don't so we need to think of another route to take this time Bobby. Dean we need to do some heavy duty research, then just maybe we can kill him again. There has to be another way Dean. There has to be Bobby. "We'll figure something out, we always do. Right? We have this." He continues on glaring Dean and Bobby clear in the eyes with all of the optimism in the world. "We just do what we do best and hunt these new demons. We have to figure another way to stop this damn thing for good. We'll find a way."

"Yeah we'll find somethin, but when I think back on it, I should have released an entire damn clip on his demon ass, because then we wouldn't have to worry about this shit anymore." Dean replies and he downs the rest of his beer in one large gulp, looking ready for seconds, but concludes not to.

Dean becomes tired of sitting around already and doing nothing really to solve their problems. In fact the only way he realizes that they can figure something out is to go out and hunt first, then something would cross their minds sooner or later. If not Castiel would meet up with them again and he'll figure out something to do. Angels always have their way with instances like that, maybe he could give them some Angelic weapon that could take down Azazel. Whatever can be done will take time and Sam and Dean need to handle the problem patiently and not be too hasty to rush into things that could otherwise get them killed again.

"Well we won't get anywhere sitting here drinking beers all day, so lets hit the road Sammy." Says Dean as he retires drinking his beer and flees his seat. "I'm ready to hunt these damn demons already, no matter if I'm tipsy. It's been awhile since we roshambo'd, I think I actually kinda miss hunting em." He says in sarcasm with a smirk and chuckles slightly.

"Yeah, we better get going Bobby, Dean's actually right for a chance." Sam cracks up as he eyes at Dean who gives him a slight stink eye. "There won't be future moments like these ones." He continues his chuckling.

"You're right about that one Sam, after all you did inherit all of the brains in the family." Bobby goes along with the joke that reduces Dean's facial expressions drastically.

"Ah, shut up! This is coming from a nerd and a old man whose gonna be hunting in diapers soon." Dean returns his own laugh, defeating the smile off Sam's face. Bobby's lips drop as well.

"Anyways, nice seeing you Bobby, and expect a call when we find any leads." Says Sam. He gathers himself out of his seat and begins to charge for the door.

"Be careful Bobby. A lot of sonuvabitches creeping around out there ready to take over bodies." Dean says as he too begins to retreat from Bobby's home.

"Wait Dean. Sam." Bobby shouts.

The Winchesters sneak right back in side to retrieve what Bobby has to tell them. They feel as though what he will speak of is very important. "It's not me who you should sincerely be worrying about. Just imagine how pissed off this demon is, and now we find out that the bastard had the ability to open up hell with just enough time to let his little friends out to go play with the world. I know he was the king of hell when Lucifer was missing awhile back, but even for him this is above his rank. Don't you think? He actually opened the demon portal this time and ripped open the gate with his bare hands."

"Dean, he's right. He has to be at least twice as stronger than before. I mean, look, he never could open up the gates of hell before. It takes someone much powerful to have that in their arsenal. So it makes perfect sense." Sam answers as he is half way out of the door already. Ready to begin the hunt for Azazel and get the true revenge he desires.

"I was thinking the same Bobby, Sam, but I just didn't want to admit that he's going to be twice the pain in the ass this time in the fight. But anyways, take care Bobby."

"I will and promise me you boys will be careful and keep in contact, and as soon as you find any leads on any demons, remember that I'm only a call away. You need my help and I'll be there faster than the devil can tell a lie."

Sam and Dean say their goodbyes and shoot out of Bobby's home and hop into the Impala. The two hit the road and retreat from South Dakota in search for where they should begin. Dean guns the Impala like a madman brought back to life from out of hell who does not care about the rules and regulations of the law or the road. There is no longer any room or space for feelings at the moment, because now is the time to release the beasts that rest inside of them both. Sam and Dean must join the fight stronger than ever and they must exit it in the same manner, but Sam disagrees as usual, and he confronts Dean about it because that is how well he knows his brother.

"Dean can you promise me something?" Sam asks his brother as he glances over to the driver's side of the Impala.

"Yeah, what Sam?"

"If there is the slightest chance of saving any of the people that I saw the demons take over, can you promise that we will do everything in our power to save them. No matter the slightest reason we don't just walk in on people shooting first and asking questions later alright?"

"You do realize that there will be more demons aching to eat us alive now Sammy, don't you? We can't just go around saving every person we find who happens to be infected by these evil sonuvabitches. It's only gonna lessen our opportunity in saving more people, because if we die being careless, and too sensitive about the situation, then these demons will make shish kabobs with our heads Sammy."

"Dean, I saw numerous children losing control of themselves, we will never hurt innocent children Dean, and we'll find a way to force the demon out."

"Sam I cannot vow to that, since we have no Colt with us for the extra security that we need. Without the liability of the damn gun it's too damn risky to not go in guns a' blazing and not shoot first."

"Dean! Do you understand the meaning that children are infected as well? You're always so selfish when it comes down to these demons. If we can save the lives of innocent youthful children, then maybe it's worth us dying. It's absolutely worth it!"

Dean is beginning to get a little too overly annoyed from Sam and his actions that he smashes his toe on the brakes and pulls off to the side of the road. He glares at Sammy with fireballs in his eyes. Steam may as well fume from his ears and nose like the bulls in the cartoons on television.

Sam stares right back at Dean with his own fury as though he would love to punch him right in the face at the moment. "Dean what's wrong with you? You're actually fighting against me because I'm trying to do what is right!"

"What you want to do is sacrifice our lives before we even begin the damn fight Sammy!" Dean puts the gear of the car in park still heavily concentrating on Sam.

"You do whatever you want then Dean, because when the time comes I'm going to do whatever it takes to stop you and save lives. That's what is destined for us Dean, you should be intelligent enough to understand the gift that we have, not everyone is cut out for this life, and not everyone has the opportunity to save lives like we do. We genuinely make a difference and you really want to go and negate that? Come on Dean."

"Okay! Lets say that I do what you ask, but when it gets to dangerous there's not gonna be much talking anymore Sam, because I'm shooting first when it counts!"

"Alright! All I'm asking is that you give it a slight chance, we can save a lot of people here Dean, but when those times come, and I know they will, we will shoot first."

"Sounds good then. Just keep my end of the bargain too Sam, I'm not trying to die again, and I sure in hell don't wanna lose you again. I don't know what I'd do if it were to repeat itself."

The two begin to calm down a bit and reconsider what their actions will be when demons come face to face with them.

"Yeah okay Dean I understand and good that you get were I'm coming from too. I'm sorry though. I just know that there's a storm of demons, which means there's an ocean of people whose lives are in jeopardy, and if we can't save all of them we can save some of them. I'm not trying to get us killed, of course not. I just want to not go in killing anything demon infested when there are other solutions to the problem. If we can save them then we will, but if it becomes to the point where it is too dangerous, and our lives are put too much under pressure, then we will always kill first."

"It's fine Sam, my bad as well. It's not that I don't want to save any lives, especially since the people out there are afraid because they really don't understand what has happened, and question why they can no longer pilot their own bodies anymore. Just that we need to be alive to kill Azazel, and we cannot do that with our feelings above us. This war is gonna be like no other we have ever seen and I know these damn demons have something new up their sleeves, it's not just going to be Azazel who has a few new bags of tricks. Think about the other demons who we've sent back as well, the one's who we should have killed, but we didn't. Sammy, it's hunting season, we're at the top of the list, and feelings will only weaken us in the fight." He replies as his stages of rage suddenly disappears completely and so does Sam's. The two recover from the battle of the siblings and the Impala makes its return to the road. Dean explodes across the streets and the two go off through the night ready to avenge their family and begin the first few steps needed to save the universe.


	3. Rough Around the Edges

Chapter 3: Rough Around the Edges

Thousands of miles away from South Dakota Sam and Dean have finally found a lead in the State of Kansas. The two have heard that there have been a few suspicious sightings within the city and various people have been announced missing. Their universe is under attack and there are is no appropriate evidence to prove what exactly haunts the city of Kansas. Lives hang on the scale of death and until the evil act can be solved it will only continue. More people will be victimized and families will be torn apart forever. The lost citizens of Kansas leave behind grief and agony that journeys throughout the city like the medieval plague against the merchants and the clergy in Europe. The curse will continue unless Sam and Dean can figure things out in time, therefore, Kansas City is their only lead so far.

"I don't understand." Sam says as he is researching the web for anything on the Kansas City kidnappings. The story is all over the news and there should not be one person in Kansas who hasn't heard about the case. Even the undead citizens of the city recognize the news above them.

"Well, nothings hear, but there certainly had to be somethin." Dean wonders.

"This entire case just doesn't make sense Dean and we've never seen anything like this happen before. What the hell has taken these people?"

"Hm let me see. Two weeks have passed since all of the kidnappings started. A total of seventeen people were snatched up, but we cannot see anything wrong in this city like we suspect. The only logical reason would be that Casper the friendly ghost is back and he's haunting the city. Got damn Casper, I knew we shouldn't have let em go Sammy." Dean breaks down into laughing hysterically while Sam looks at him with his 'are you serious' face. "Come on, it makes sense right?" Dean continues his sarcasm and still smirks and chuckles a while longer. While Sam once again questions Dean's maturity level, if there is even any in him.

"Can you get serious Dean? If we want to get any further in this investigation we shouldn't take this too lightly. I mean, come on Dean, Casper really?" Sam's facial expression is one of disappointment now and he quickly shifts his concentration back to the computer and his research.

Dean finally quits his antics and decides that he needs to take a break, at least for the moment, because they have been researching forever and it all ends to nothing.

"Where are you going? We have to keep this up." Sam tries to bring Dean back into the case before he leaves, but there is no getting to him. Dean races off to the Impala, leaving Sam to complete all of the research as usual. Hopefully he'll have better leads when dean returns to the motel, but until then, Dean has some fun planned ahead of him, and Sam must crack this case while he actually has freedom to focus.

The bar is packed with ladies. Dean searches around checking them out as he gulps on his beer. He continues to look around deciding which woman he should hit on in a couple of seconds. He continues his search and his eyes are like binoculars as he rates the women within his mind. His scavenger hunt is over and someone joins him at the bar counter. She is a very beautiful woman in a white dress that seemed more like a skirt if you asked Dean. He looks her up and down, her eyes are a timid blue, the hair a curly sandy blonde, and by the way she was dressed just spelled out DTF; Dean's mind and other parts speak the same language. She doesn't really pay attention to Dean yet, but believe that Dean sees her, and she has him hypnotized. Her trance embodies Dean's thoughts and all of his attention beams onto her. This woman is on stage and Dean is her top fan with the V.I.P tickets that gives him access to a front seat to her performance.

Dean angles his body more towards the blonde woman's direction and he tells the bartender that he wants two shots. One for him and the beautiful woman sitting next to him. The bartender slides over the drinks across the marble table and Dean slips one over towards the woman. She motions her head slowly to the right to get a better glance at Dean and she mirrors her eyes with Dean's and an eye to eye connection is held together like glue. He is loving the moment and it is the best day that he has had in awhile, hands down. His heart beats with increased adrenaline. The excitement races all throughout his body like cars on a track. The caterpillar's cocoon that was once in his stomach as he searched for the right woman to flirt with has fully developed into a butterfly. This butterfly floats around in Dean's stomach rapidly and it is love at first sight.

"Thank you so much, finally I find a man that understands how to treat a woman. These days you don't really come across gentlemen like yourself." She continues to deeply absorb Dean's eyes with her own as she smiles and giggles at him. The shot lays on the table veiled by her left hand. She is ready.

"Well, you should receive these things a lot more often, those guys were a bunch of douche bags." He jokes around putting on his Winchester charm.

"I guess I have been around a lot of them lately." She laughs and he chuckles along with her.

"By the way, I'm Dean. Nice to meet you?"

"Chloe."

"Nice to meet you Chloe." Dean's charm wins again.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Dean. We need more gentlemen like you nowadays."

He then makes a toast to all of the douche bags who fail to treat a woman right and he sincerely has her reeled in from this moment and on; she is fish bait. The shots sink down their throats like the Titanic and the two get to know each other a little more. They talk for awhile and Dean really is enjoying himself. Time is ticking as a bomb does when close to its detonation, and he doesn't realize how many minutes have been thrown out the window until it is passed the time he wanted to return back to the motel with Sam.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you, but I believe I gotta hit the road now. Time sure passes in a flash."

"Awe, really?" She kind of whimpers in a way and Dean recognizes the disappointment brought to life when he said he had to get going.

"Yeah, I'm running late babe." Dean cheeses and winks his eye a bit. Trying to play it off cool as Chloe feeds his ego.

"No, don't leave just yet, Dean. Stay awhile longer, we're just getting to all of the fun stuff. We have gotten to know each other for a bit, and I was contemplating on getting to know each other at least a tiny bit more. Please Dean, don't go yet." She begs with a moist puppy dog look in her eyes, her lashes curl up, and Dean can't resist letting the day end like this. He would regret it for the rest of his life, therefore, he simply cannot skip this opportunity, it would be brutally unintelligent to do so on his part.

"Ok. Well, I say we head down to my motel room for a bit then, Chloe. Continue this conversation there, it's getting kinda stuffy in here, there's a lot douche bags sweating around here." Dean is smooth as butter.

"Great minds really do think alike and I was hoping the same." She replies back as the two get up and barge out of the congested musty bar.

Sam calls Dean to tell him the news that he has figured out about the case while he was out partying being lazy. The phone rings and as time advances each second the phone sounds its tune even longer. There is no pick up from Dean and his voicemail only continues to pop up by the end of the calls. "Why won't you ever answer when I find something out that's important? Damn it Dean!" Sam's thoughts are building up with frustrations because his brother is just so damn hard-headed for him to handle all of the time; he genuinely needs to break away from Dean whenever he has the chance to. Lets just say that Dean increases Sam's blood pressure here and there, maybe even does considerably more damage to his mind and body than the supernatural can cause sometimes; it's hard out there for Sammy.

He holds the door out to the side so that his date, Chloe can enter. Dean then jumps into the driver's seat and revs up his baby letting it warm up a bit before take off. "I think I'm in love with this car Dean. I just love the way the engine roars and the entire car is vibrating. That's American muscle for ya." Chloe responds glancing over at Dean in the most flirty and sexual way she possibly can. He redelivers his own flirtatious grin as he cannot wait to return back to his room at the motel. Hopefully Sam would give him some alone time with Chloe before they really cracked down on the case.

"Of course you love it, but if you didn't, I would have turned into one of those dick bags you're so acquainted to these days. The first thing I expect in a woman is that she must absolutely under any circumstance like my baby right here. We're a package so we come hand in hand. Hate on the car, then we have a situation on that needs solving immediately, because things will get wild."

"And here I was thinking you weren't a dick like all of the rest of the guys, even they wouldn't dare do that." She laughs and understands Dean's sense of humor.

"Well looks like you have a good taste in vehicles, so step one is accomplished." He replies with a smile.

"Great. So what's next on this so called 'Dean's List'? She straps on her safety belt and Dean mimics her.

"Let's finally get the hell outta here and continue this party over at my motel room already. My baby's heated up and ready to hit the road."

"Sounds like a plan." Dean backs the Impala out of the parallel parking position and pushes the gas down taking off into the evening. A new lady in his passenger side tonight and things couldn't appear any better as of the moment.

In a hurry Dean speeds his way pass the army of traffic like a soldier possessed to win a race, because his nation's survival lies at stake; a lost only resulting in the death of his people and country. Dean and Chloe make it to the motel room. Ready for a good time the two evacuate the Impala parked out front as the sun glistens across the windshield of the car creating a spark. A spark for the two of them, which one could say symbolizes the brightness of their oncoming relationship, and just like the spark, their new connection will shine.

Dean jabs his key into the door, unlocking it, and Chloe is the first to enter inside the motel room. She pauses herself cautiously. He shuts the door and twists the lock sealing the it. The room is empty and Sam is nowhere in sight. Lights inside of the room are dimmed and the two love birds are ready for action. "Ladies first." Dean replies and Chloe slowly advances north, ahead of Dean, as she strolls for the bed. Dean lurks behind her.

In the matter of moments Sam charges out of the bathroom door and smiles at Chloe as he approaches his brother's side. The two stand in front of her chuckling away and Chloe just stands there reflecting her sadistic glare at the two of them. She tries to escape, but she cannot defeat the pentagram set for her. "How in the hell did you figure it out, Dean?" She asks.

"We've been hunting for a long ass time so we can sense a creature light years away. Can't believe you actually thought I would let you put your nasty little demon hands on me? You got damn demons never change." Dean annoys her with his smirk. Chloe's pupils shift to a bloody red hue and her face flushes the same demonic color as her two eyes. She looks above her targeting the ceiling and from there she knows that she is done for. Her body is positioned directly within the demon's trap that Sam decorated across the ceiling just above the edge of the motel bed.

Sam frantically looks at his brother. His eyes are as curious as children wondering how babies are made. "Dean, don't you feel like it was way too easy to get her here?"

"Now that you say that, well, yeah."

"You stupid little Winchesters are all the same. You truly didn't even consider that the plan all along was for me to get the two of you together! Like father like sons." Chloe explodes into hysteria.

"How do you know our father?" Sam demands and he lunges closer towards Chloe.

"Poor little Sammy. Only if you knew the type of things that I've done to your little daddy down in hell." She smirks away and Sam is frantic in his movements.

"Close your damn mouth before I rip it off!" Dean argues. He carries a bottle filled with holy water and he is ready to release his fury onto Chloe's face, but she still goes on about John.

"I had his body engulfed in flames as he begged like a dog for me stop. I whipped his melting flesh and it oozed down like burning wax on a candle. Piece by piece John's screams became more violent and then more pathetic than before. His face I can remember for decades and his beatings lasted for a millennium, an eternity he suffered, and it was all implemented from these hands you witness right here this very moment. The joy I had those years in hell with your father were the best years I have ever experienced in all my life being a demon!"

Sam and Dean's eyes feel the pain of their father, because they too have experience in the field of hell, and those memories they only wish could be forgotten. Hell's torture lives inside of them and there is no getting passed the reality that Sam and Dean have faced before. To now know Chloe sadistically carved away at their father like he was some sort of art project does not sit well at all. The brothers have had enough and the revenge begins. Dean jabs the open end of the bottle towards a trapped Chloe and it explodes onto the side of her face. Her skin burns off like vampires being exposed to sunlight for an entire day. The burning sensation finally shuts the demon up and now the game is played the other side around this time. She is in their world now and they are the supreme punishers of the law for this instance. Revenge is plotted throughout Sam and Dean's minds and the all ideas on how to interrogate Chloe next are unimaginable. In fact there is only one feeling for them both at the moment, revenge, and all of the synonyms that connect with that single word illustrate their purpose. No matter how terribly Sam wants to take part in her suffering, he cannot, because he knows there are more significant matters to carry on about than revenge.

Dean continues to slingshot the holy water at her upper body to implement the most pain he possibly can. It slashes through her skin deeply and the darkest blood they have ever spilt skips down Chloe smashing and staining the gray carpet. Chloe's agony is unearable. Her scream could shatter all of the mirrors inside of the rooms of the motel like bullets would. Sam steadily shouts at Dean to stop, because there is some valuable information that she can provide them. He heavily ignores what Sam implies and his rage takes all control over his body. Dean's hate for Chloe and what she did to his father fuels his dirty actions to the worse extent.

"Dean! Stop it Dean!" Sam screams at the top of his lungs caveman style. Chloe's screams only intensify each second as Dean finally comes to a halt. He switches his concentration on his brother, Sam, and questions him.

"Didn't you hear a got damn word she said Sammy! She toyed around with our father in that demon hole. She brutally burned, whipped, and who will know what else she has done to him. This sonuvabitch deserves this and you know it!" Dean takes a seat in the brown chair next to the bed so he can chill down a bit, because his anger even defeats the temperature in hell. He takes a couple of deep breaths.

"I understand that Dean! Don't you know I'm feeling exactly the same, after all my father was punished down there too. If we want to get any information on Azazel and have any chance in taking him out then this is the perfect opportunity, Dean, calm down and play smart. Don't go shooting first like you consented not to do. Come on we have her right here where we want her so let's do this right."

Chloe's laughter seeps into the conversation and she interrupts the family feud between Sam and Dean. "Brothers will always be brothers huh? You Winchesters are all the same. Boo hoo hoo! A bunch of cry babies."

"Lady will you shut the hell up already before I gank you!" Dean awakens from his calming state of mind and his pride pilots his actions once again. He gets out of his seat and splashes more holy water onto his victim of the hour. She cringes in pain and then stops once more as Dean does.

"Dean. Please, let's be intelligent, for mom, and for dad. I'm trying to do whatever it takes to find Azazel, to find the solution in killing him, and all you are doing is blindly letting your anger get the best of you. Take it easy, Dean. We only get one shot at this and I want to make sure we don't waste it by letting stupidity take the best of us." Sam replies.

"Alright, damn it Sammy! I'll let you do whatever you want, but you better make it quick, because I'll burn the hell out of this bitch! I swear!" Dean recovers back to his seat and lets Sam take over the show, for now at least. He still itches to burn the hell out of Chloe.

"A little too late to be asking twenty-one questions. Like I said I brought the two of you together for a purpose." Her wicked smile could ignite the room on fire.

"And just what is that?" Sam asks.

The door is busted wide open and the windows are splattered across the stained motel carpet. Sam and Dean back up targeting their guns ahead of them. Coming to the knowledge that there is a high chance that they may not make it out alive. Demon's barge their way into the wreckage of the motel and Dean and Sam are dangerously outnumbered. The ceiling is split right across the demon's trap and Chloe is released from the pentagram that kept her hostage. She is now the wolf and the brothers are fair game for her pack who are ready to devour Sam and Dean inch by inch.

"I brought you together to die!" Chloe levitates Sam and Dean towards the back of the room, their bodies wiggle in the air just as rag dolls do. Dean is forced to the wall by Chloe. Drawing her fingers down his head knife-like amputating his mind. Blood flows downwards across Dean's skull and he is battle wounded; he carries his red badge of courage with pride. Sam faces a similar fate from the other two demons who toss him around the room shattering his ribs against the bloody motel walls. He cannot move anymore and his body loses.

"No one toys with me like that and gets away with it alive. I'm going to punish you like the poor little dog you are. Just like your father I'm going to split your damn body into pieces and repaint this damn room with your leftovers!" Chloe's eyes penetrate the room mercilessly and it looks like the Winchester life has caught up with the Sam and Dean again. The life of the hunter who are now the hunted; it happens to everyone in the business sooner or later. Sam and Dean are just hoping that somehow they make it through all of this. After all they usually overcome these obstacles one way or another.

He barges through the door like a marine as he fires at the demons with his pistols. The rounds of fire latch themselves into one of Chloe's back up demons. His head disintegrates as the demon is forced to retreat himself. One demon down, only two more to go. Chloe lets go of her hold on Dean, he flops along the wall, and dead weight impacts the floor. Dean screams in agony. Sam rests only a few feet away from his brother and believe me when I say he is feeling the pain all over. His ribs have taken a beating and Sam's legs are practically done for. The savior strides further along to the left of the room as he never retires his finger from pulling on the triggers of his ballistics. They implode and enter the second back up demon and he is forced out of his vessel as well. The smog flees from the body, which is now a corpse, and Chloe is the last demon standing.

This savior rejoices his pistols into the air as the eyes of his guns give Chloe the stink eye. Ready to penetrate round after round into the demon's skull. "You see these aren't made with any old traditional bullets. I've packed these bastards with holy water so don't move a muscle you hear?" The hero says as his aim is steady on her targeting right in between her demon skull, but she flees her vessel, and removes herself just in time to escape; no more demons are going to die today.

Sam and Dean are wrecked from head to toe and their hero strides along their side holstering his weapons to his sides. "You boys are darn crazy for walking into this trap like this one. A bunch of rookies would make the mistake you made today." He says.

The boys have just about enough energy to look up to witness who has just saved them, they cannot believe their eyes, and they soon lose all consciousness. Blackout.


End file.
